


Sigyn's Rest

by Henna_Sully



Category: Eddas - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki Myth, myth Loki - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Edda - Freeform, F/M, Light Angst, Loki and Sigyn, Loki and the serpent, Loki in the Cave, Loki's punishment, Myth Loki, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sigyn - Freeform, bound Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully
Summary: The gods have punished Loki by binding him to rocks in a cave, under a serpent who spits venom onto his face. His wife, Sigyn, is left with a bowl, which she uses to catch the venom to give him relief. Once a night, the serpent sleeps and they can rest. This is from Sigyn's POV, as she takes her rest. [this is Loki's punishment in the myths/lore]





	Sigyn's Rest

She sits in golden moonlight..

Once only, again. Once in each night the serpent rests and the venom stops its drip, drip, drip. Loki can rest. Sometimes he begs her “Keep me awake, don’t let me sleep, I want to see you. I want to hold you, talk to you without that bowl there, without looking up. I want your face next to mine. Your warm breath against my ear as you whisper that you still love me. That you forgive. That you will stay always. Always, I want to hear you will stay.”

She would bite back stinging tears from worn out eyes and say, “My sweetness. My Lord. Am I not always here when you wake up? Is it not love that keeps my feet tethered to your rock? My bowl, my choice and you, my love.”

“I could say you are my life, too, but you are not. If you were my whole life then my being here would not mean a thing. I would have no choice but to die elsewhere, with shame in my heart. No, my husband, I am not here for shame or duty or for lack of elsewhere, but for love.”

“I burn with love as firey as the venom and it will last for longer; I will be here still when you are freed and the serpent is dead. My love burns harder and is stronger than acid. So eat, drink, sleep.” And his head falls back, mumbling her name as he surrenders to sleep. Sigyn. Sigyn. My love, my lady. My wife.

But tonight he sleeps without protest, and she sits at the mouth of the cave in a pool of moonlit silence. All around this pool of gold is the blue of midnight. The rarest of threads on a cloth of lapis lazuli. The rock underneath her shifts against the gravel and she is reminded of the earthquakes that rock the world when her husband writhes and roars each time she empties the bowl.

Silence.

She used to hate noise. Especially the thunder storms. Loki would play with their boys to distract her. Tease them that Thor would chase them with Mjolnir if they didn’t study, work, learn. Thunder was family but it frightened her. It was dangerous. Being a Goddess with a God, she thought,- is that enough to mean they can keep their children safe?

No. In the end, it wasn’t.

Now she longed for noise, even for thunder. To hear sounds other than screams and drip, drip drip. It would assure her that the other Gods were still out there. Still existing. Is no one else there? Where are the other Aesir? Do others know? she wonders. But of course they do. Her Loki’s fate will be in the songs and odes by now. Maybe she will be a footnote. The silly wife. The submissive woman who stayed with him. The enslaved, enthralled. If only they knew. She was all that stood between Loki and fear and insanity.

She hears a slick whisper of a movement and her reactions betray no wisp of fatigue as she is there again, immediately, ready with her bowl. She manages to get there quietly this time and Loki sleeps on. “Don’t hiss,” she prays to Odin, “please, don’t let it hiss, don’t let it wake him.” But Odin’s one eye ignores her. The serpent hisses with a devil’s grin, as though it saw the Allfather turn away. It noisily spews a stinking cloud of sulphur over her as she stands, pleading silently beneath it. And then Loki awakes. “So soon?”

“Yes. Yes, my love,” and rather than say it’s back, she says , “I’m back,” and blows him a kiss from under the bowl.


End file.
